sagefandomcom-20200214-history
Comments and Suggestions
Article re-organised into several sections. Please use the appropriate section for anything you insert. Do not use this page to report bugs and errors. Rather use the Error Reports page. Answered Questions/Requests Answered (or resolved) questions/requests should be moved here. Please use the appropriate section for new inserts. Themes and Navigation ---- - open all links from the content page in a new tab :* toomuchgreentea : Done. Read Unofficial mod for v1.3.6 - use the feed item list to "scroll" the newsfeed :* ... instead of having to click the feed items to read the news item on blogsites. In other words, instead of using the feed item list click to render the web page, just display the item using my own stylesheet. :* toomuchgreentea : Try Aeroglass and see whether it suits your needs. This may be as close as you'll get to what you want, at least for the moment. - wrap feed headlines in "Feed Item List" so that long feeds are readable :* toomuchgreentea : Turn off "Show Feed Item List", enable "Render feeds in contents area", then try my stylesheet Aeroglass and see whether you like it better. - basic options about the viewability of the rendered feeds in the contents window :* for example, setting the colour or the font size of the rendered feeds. i know there's a custom css function, but not everyone knows too much about writing a css file! My feed renders are too small so i have to keep increasing the text size for the render, then decreasing again for the links. :* it would be nice if one could define the font and the font-size of the entries in the feed item list, because it is far too large in my case :* toomuchgreentea : As long as you are here, why not visit Feed_Style_Sheets on Sage Community Wiki? You can also go to Sage's homepage and choose from a wide variety of stylesheets. - user-defined highlighting for visited and unvisited pages JoeMalin :* toomuchgreentea : This should really be done through custom CSS. Try specifying different styles for a:link and a:visited - rename feeds permanently :* this is a must-have. Some people use strange names for their blogs, and I would love to rename the feeds to keep track of blogs by the names of the authors. :* toomuchgreentea : Turn off "Automatically update feed titles" in Settings - context menu options "Open in New Window," and "Open in New Tab" in the Feed List :* toomuchgreentea : Already implemented in Sage? - add an option to remove the item numbers (1. , 2. , ...) :* toomuchgreentea : This should really be done through custom CSS. span.item-ordinal { display:none; } - separate "Allow Images" from "Allow HTML". :* the problem being in order to rid myself of intrusive images I lose hyperlinks and HTML formating. This would be even better if it was a property of each feed so I could block images only in the worst offenders. :* toomuchgreentea : This should really be done through custom CSS. div.item-desc ahref^="http://ad.base.address"href*="other_id_strings"href*="more_id_strings" { display:none; } - allow the removal of the Technorati icon :* also option to replace Technorati trackback with IceRocket.com article trackback. :* Answer: Greasemonkey script :* toomuchgreentea : If all you want is to remove the Technorati icon, try adding the following to your custom CSS: div.item-technorati { display:none; } Search, Filter, and Organization ---- - add advertisement filtering to the thread title and description. :* ... this should be simply an regex which upon matching would reject the thread. Unfortunatelly *advertisements in the RSS are becoming a real problem* :* toomuchgreentea : This can be accomplished (mostly) through custom CSS. - tell how many new posts have been made in each updated feed. :* simply saying that there have been new posts by displaying a star on the feed isn't adequate when you're talking about high traffic sites like Wired or Slashdot. :* graham : I needed this too, so wrote a patch for it. You can get the path or the full .xpi (based on code from CVS as of 20th March 2006) here: patch OPML Import/Export ---- Security ---- - add security checks :* see http://izynews.com/en/safe_rss/ :* toomuchgreentea : Sage passes all 12 tests if "Allow HTML tags" in "Settings" is unchecked, but then this really isn't a security check per se. A rendered page in Sage only has the same access as any other webpages and no more, so hackers don't really gain any extra leverage by injecting javascript, iframes ... etc. into an RSS feed (I believe). Enhancements ---- - allow Sage to read podcast xml :* toomuchgreentea : Done. Read Added tags support (unofficial mod) and its subsequent changes Unofficial mod for v1.3.6 - hide all feeds that I have marked as read. :* I have an extremely long list of feeds, and I think it is annoying to scroll to the bottom to see something that has recently been updated when the ones at the top have all been read. :* toomuchgreentea : Try anyone of my Glider Series. Hopefully that can save some scrolling for you :-) (or just use Ctrl-End to go the bottom of the page immediately before reading). Requests for Features, Enhancements & Options Please use the appropriate section for new inserts. Themes and Navigation ---- - a toolbar icon that would "open sage in a new tab" :* and with option of focused or in the background :* and on the open tab display your available feeds as a column on the left side of the screen. That way with one click you can have access to all your feeds without what I consider the annoying sidebar window. :* you could then allow different options on the feed column. You could create some sort of child tabs within the overall sage tab which would preload the feeds (very handy IMO). You could make the feed column a mouse over rather than a click, make them tabable etc. :* basically try and make the interface less like dealing with a firefox extention and more like dealing with a personalized webpage of news feeds that happens to be an extention. - preference pane for the settings in the preferences window :* in the way of the Tabbrowser preferences extension - allow feed urls to be entered from the sidebar - url with .rdf or .rss are automatically opened in Sage :* disagree - I would like FF to display RDFs, not Sage. Not all RDFs are Feeds. :* shows all the other feeds from any websites with the user defined CSS stylesheet (to avoid Firefox' ugly default xml view) ... this feature is similar to feedview, another extension. :* what might be helpful as well would be a way to render the contents on-demand from a feed rather than having to run to the Sage menu and select that I want the contents rendered or not. That would be very helpful so I can render the feeds I want to render without having all feeds rendered all the time. - add "direct input" similar to dynamic websites :* e.g. chrome://sage/content/search/viewfeed.xul?url=http://newsvac.newsforge.com/newsvac.rss, so that this can become a bookmark and a keyword can be used to load the feed using the default or custom CSS file. :* toomuchgreentea : This seems extremely useful. I'll try to put it in the next unofficial mod. - alt-S collides with standard search key in many sites (php.net, mozilla.org) :* key combo should be configurable. :* ALT+* should be avoided as this could clash with any accesskey. Suggest CTRL+something, in line with the existing sidebars. - JonDowland :* with my german localized version 1.0.4 of Firefox on Win2000 ALT-S doesn't work at all. It even collides with the edit form on this wiki which uses ALT-S as an accesskey for "Save Page". CTRL-* probably isn't such a good idea, because it would most certainly collide with one of the "built in" quick keys of mozilla (like CTRL-S for "Save As"), with another extension or with quick keys set up by the user on his operating system. I vote for configurable too. :* ALT+S also collides with Google Toolbar. It should be possible to configure it, maybe to a 3-key combo like ALT+SHIFT+S. :* ALT+S collides with the Mac input method for foreign letters (in this case, the German s). In general on the Mac ALT should be avoided as a modifier key; use control or command instead. The simplest way would be if I could just turn off the hot-key for Sage; I only use the toolbar icon anyway. - version tracking RobertGuico :* display addition changes to a feed in green and subtraction changes in red, and black be "content changed" :* A couple other things... :** This should apply to the list of feeds in addition to the list of items in each feed. :** Maybe have options regarding deleted items. Have feed-specific options that show what items were deleted, mark those red, and have them be crossed out in the list? There's a lot of options here... :** Feeds with items both added and deleted could be black or blue. :* ... see http://www.nws.noaa.gov/alerts/il.rss and netflix queue -- it happens! :* toomuchgreentea : Version tracking would be nice, but it really isn't part of RSS. - "update feeds" keyboard shortcut. :* having to mouse to and click the little icon negates the speed and convenience of a show/hide keyboard shortcut. - reduce the visual clutter in the sidebar. :* many of the lines of interface could be merged and other things should have options to turn them off (e.g. current feed title/link). :* the large toolbars could be smaller, combined and more compact. Save room for the feeds. - favicon support. :* the Sage tab should use a favicon to make it easier to find :* please add favicon support for news items :* or let the user choose between favicon and the green sage leaf. That might be easier for users who mix feed-links together with normal links. - add toolbar icon on install - themes packaging :* instead of setting an alternative css file one should be able to supply a folder or a zipped file where all three files("sage.css", "template-html.txt" and "template-item.txt"). If one of them is missing in this folder/zip file, the default file in sage.jar is used. This would allow much more possibilities regarding style and even additional functionality via JavaScript. - user option to move index frame to right of screen. - additional sort order: reverse of original - when rendering feeds in the content area, have a setting to place the focus in the content area :* currently, after clicking on the feed title in the sidebar, the focus remains on the feed title list even after the content is rendered, and requires an EXTRA click in the content area for the mouse scroll to focus properly. Search, Filter, and Organization ---- - would like to be able to specify keywords :* and have Sage automatically open corresponding feeds in new background tab. - add search engine into Sage Window :* I would like to be able to filter feed items. For example, the feed from softpedia.com contains several different type of programs. Like freeware, shareware etc. This is mentioned in the feed header between parenthesis. I would like to be able to filter on this, so I only get to see freeware or shareware etc. :* RobertGuico : regexp search, discovery, and inline changes to feed titles for some feeds (not to kill you or anything ;-) - "bold" collapsed folders when new content is detected in any feed within :* it would be nice if the subfolder title would be made bold if there's an updated feed in the subfolder. :* it would be great to indicate with a number how many feeds there are in every bookmark in the feed list. :* I would like a virtual feed. If I organize them in a subfolder, it would be perfect that I could use this folder as a virtual rss feed on it's own, with all entries of it's sub feeds. So when I tell the folder to refresh, it checks all the feeds in it and shows all feeds as one feed with it's entries odrdered chronolgicaly, behaving just like an ordinary feed. :* just a tiny issue: could the feed titles themselves remain bold as long as there are unread stories inside, instead of unbolding on click? - feeds "grouping" :* it would be nice so you could read the feeds by group and not by source :* group by category (Tech, Sports, Science etc...) :* group by date :* add "Group Newspaper" like in FeedDemon :* add "Aggregation of multiple feeds" into bottom of side-panel, preferably prefixed with a short desc. of the source channel :* is there any way to combine feeds, such as in a Livejournal friends page? chrisgriswold AT gmail DOT com. :* what I want is the ability to view groups of feeds (or all my feeds at once) together sorted chronologically, like the LJ page. Cnet's Newsburst does this in Stream mode, but I don't particularly trust them with things. :* this was at one point one of the main features of RSS - the ability to remix feeds. Perhaps this could be an option on a folder or something similar? So that if one wants to access the group of feeds, one could do it by using the folder they are in? All news items in the "News" folder, etc. - better live bookmarks integration. :* feeds imported from OPML and feeds added with the autodiscovery mechanism in Sage are added as regular bookmarks. On the other hand, feeds added with the Firefox autodiscovery mechanism are added as Live Bookmarks. It makes the process of reading and adding feeds unnecessarily confusing. - move feeds with new items to the top of the list - mark all as read for your feed list (like you can for a specific feed). :* I just imported a 100+ OPML, and having to go through each feed an mark all as read is a pain. :* being able to mark all read/unread for selected Sage folder (through context menu) would be nice - add RSS search feeds to Sage. :* it would be handy if there was an 'Add RSS Search Feed' option that took the name and query at least and added them to a user defined list of search options. Being able to aggregate search over several RSS search feeds would be handy too. :* to simplify things even further, if people take up on OpenSearch then it would be good to autodiscover search feeds, e.g. from something like: :* I'd like to be able to subscribe to an OpenSearch service in the search box, and display the RSS-format search results in Sage. Spotted here OPML Import / Export ---- - allow OPML import by drag'n'drop a link to an OPML file from the browser page. :* at present one has to use Firefox to save the link to the disk, then afterwards using Sage | Options | Import OPML and browse to the saved file. - allow OPML upload by FTP with user defined FTP settings. :* so transfering your collection of news feeds to your own website will be easier. - allow scheduled synchronization of an OPML file from a website/ftp server :* so multiple instances of Sage could be synced at all times. :* this is very useful if you have two or more computers (work, home, ...) and want to synchronize them. Security ---- - syncronizing with online bookmark sites like http://del.icio.us :* I want to have a "feeds" tag which I tag all my feeds with. Sage should login to delicious and syncronize with the "feeds" tag and then use that list as my feed list. - secure RSS :* allow for feeds which require basic authentication -- e.g. automatically logging into the feed for you, avoiding interactive login. - allow css file to be retrieved over HTTP :* so you don't have to copy file to every machine you like to use. - add a way to save read/write states etc to a server. :* at home, I generally read RSS feeds from my desktop, but on the road, I'd like to have the same feeds with same articles marked read on my notebook without having to Sync firefox profiles everytime. Enhancements ---- - open all updated feeds in tabs :* would save the manual process of CTRL/Middle clicking on updated feeds to open them in their own tab. :* 83.134.52.81 20:23, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC): an alternative would be that you can pre-load the pages of a specific feed to make browsing smoother. (without already opening the tabs so the tabbar stays 'clean') -- maarten :* it will also be nice if options like "Open unread tabs starting from a certain link in the feed". For example TheInquirer usually displays the last 40 news items from their site, of which you might have (say) already read 25 items and just need to read the rest 15 items. :* would like to have a feature that allowed all updated feeds to be opened into their own tabs so that I can then just read through them. - support for offline viewing of downloaded feeds. :* I need to flag/categorize certain feed items and archive them, so that I can find them later when I need the information. :* should also include an option to automatically delete downloaded feeds after x period of time to avoid folder bloat. :* have Sage remember previous state after closed and reopened. :* it really irritates me that when I click "Check Feeds", Sage obediently downloads the feeds, and shows me that there are new stories. I then click on each feed, only for it to download again! Why? I've JUST downloaded them! The retrieved result should be cached either until the next reload, or until the headers on the document state that it's out of date. - update feeds in the background regularly and keep unread items in the list :* my request is that Sage caches the results of the global feed check, or at least give me the option to say cache the articles and then use the cache instead of doing a whole new check :* configure auto-print new feed to work with feed-specific auto-refresh :* use the description part of the bookmark to set a schedule of when to search for a feed update. I see two ways of this working :** user sets a length of time, 1 hour for an example. Sage won't refresh that feed if it has been refreshed in the last hour. :** user sets a time of day and a recurrance. Example is tod=12:15 and recurrance=30 minutes. Sage will only refresh if it hasn't already refreshed since the last 15 or 45 of the hour. :* why does Sage query each feed, one after the other? Can't it query them all together at once, asynchronously? - toolbar notification with number of new items :* it would be nice to add a "notify-window" (similar to the update-notification-window), which slides into the screen and show the received headlines. :* either notify-window or notify-icon in the system tray would be great. It would be useful to filter which threads you get notified about also. For some high volume threads you really dont want to get a notify every time they are updated. :* ticker-style notification of the latest news headline? - include support for in feed items :* this is particularly useful for Op-Eds where one reads articles from a particular author. - add support for 'feed:' urls :* example: feed:http://www.arsmathematica.net/feed/ - the 'feed:' is part of the url actually. It is documented at http://www.brindys.com/winrss/feedformat.html and has to be backward-compatible with rss urls. Sage can neither autodiscover such feeds nor parse them if added manually. - options to display date/time according to ISO8601, e.g. "2005-10-29 14:05" - add support for Growl notifications :* http://growl.info/ - there is a growlnotify terminal plug-in that can make the things easier - supports for Netscape 8.0? :* I'm not allowed to use firefox or mozilla, but netscape's allowed. Go figure. - better integration with XBEL bookmark format :* when syncronising bookmarks, Sage "forgets" what is the folder where the feeds are stored. - add an option to display the description of the active feed. :* a 3rd window on the left (below the 'sage feed item list') for the description would be nice. - include an "About" option at the foot of the Options menu. - option to limit the maximum number of items in a newsfeed. :* some newsfeeds are too prodigious, they have far too many. - add option to have Sage close sidebar after firefox window closes. Using Sage with Forum feeds Issues pertaining especially to Forum feeds: Forum Title Modification Request :* in forum feeds, the topic title is taken from: 'Forum Title' :: 'Topic Title' ::Often the Forum Title is long enough that it dominates the Sage sidebar listing such that the Topic Title isn't even displayed. The suggestion is to have an option to axe the repetitive Forum Title, perhaps by matching with each 'Forum Title' :* Ikester 21:11, 28 January 2006 (UTC): This would be a great addition! Forum Listing Compression :* listing all unread posts in one forum topic in the Sage sidebar bottom panel, results in wasted time looking through the listings. That's because the earliest unread post allows one to browse the remaining, newer posts directly. To subsequently click on a Sage sidebar newer post link in that topic is wasted effort. So as to avoid such rebrowsing, one is forced to more closely examine each unread link posted in the sidebar to verify that it isn't just a newer post in the same topic. :* Absolutely!! This would be the single-most important timesaver for me!! Dunno if this is unique to phpBB but if it's not affecting many people, I'd be prepared to develop a GreaseMonkey script ... if I could find out just what GreaseMonkey scripts could do in this regard. --Ikester 21:19, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :* The suggestion is to list only the earliest unique unread 'Topic Title'. Perhaps this needs to be an option to deal with non-forum newsfeeds. :* Add an option to hide the posts that have been read in the current session. :* Add an option for feeds to be cached, then periodically updated at a set interval, and not updated every time the feed is clicked on. :* Fix the tooltip so that it displays the full title/wraps the title if it is long :* be able to stop a feed or dis-able a feed for a time (right mouse menu --> Properties feed). During power outages, feed keep searching forever .... Comments :* It would be more useful to get only titles on the left panel if clicking once, and get the details on the main one only if clicking twice on the RSS feed. Then, clicking on an icon should allowed to render the detail of a title below it, still on the left panel. So you can check RSS feeds while you read an other page. Misc. Questions :* Could Sage be setup to display the main summary window on the tab which is currently shown when the link is clicked (instead of the tab which is currently selected once the feed has been updated)? :* I recently added Sage as an Extension to Firefox, but I don't see any way to add and RSS feeds. I tried clicking on XML buttons on various website with feeds but that did not help, just got a page filled with XML. I could not even add the Sage feed. Does anyone have a workaround to add feeds to Sage or can anyone recommend another RSS reader? Thanks, CMA. :** ANSWER Please visit the Getting Started page and read the externally linked article near the top of the page. :* Why does the pop-up not render the whole title ? And I think it is not suite to allow the RSS to modifie the name of it. It should only modifie the feeds. Anyway, this extension is usefull and far better than others. Bravo. :* How can I set up a page that displays a set number of items from each feed registered with Sage? Can Sage do this automatically? :** toomuchgreentea : Not at the moment. :* Does SAGE support the enclosures feature of RSS 2.0 (for things like podcasting)? :** toomuchgreentea : Done. Read Unofficial mod for v1.3.6 :* Is it possible to have sage list all of my feeds onto one html page instead of having to open a different page for each feed? (as I use it to track new posts on different forums) :** toomuchgreentea : Not at the moment. :* When I click on a Feed title I don't want to see the newsitems in a new page, I only want to see the items in the section under the titles. I hate it when the webpage I visited dissappears and the newsitem's css is shown. :** ANSWER In Sage's settings un-check 'Render feeds in contents area' checkbox. :* What attribute(s) does Sage use to detect that an RSS item has been updated? I've tried updating the item's guid, pubDate, and link, each separately and all together. Regardless, Sage doesn't highlight the item as new. How can I force Sage to detect that an item has been updated? :* Does sage have a "notify" kind of feature? Meaning a icon pops up somewhere, say the right end of the status bar, when a feed is updated? Its not there in the options as far as i can see. :** toomuchgreentea : Not at the moment. :* Is there a way to have the feeds automatically updated as soon as you open the sidebar, instead of clicking each feed individually? And can they be checked on a schedule, hourly or a few times a day?